listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Evil Dead
Evil Dead is a horror film series, featuring Ash Williams fighting against evil demons and Deadites with a chainsaw. It also features the book of the dead, the Necronomicon, and a great evil that later takes the form of Evil Ash, Ash's dark side and alter ego. The Evil Dead #Cheryl - Possessed offscreen by a Kandarian demon. #Shelly - Possessed by a Kandarian demon. #Demon Shelly - Dismembered by Scotty with an axe. #Linda - Possessed by a Kandarian demon. #Demon Linda - Decapitated by Ash with a shovel. Was later resurrected by the evil. #Scotty - Received injuries from evil trees, and died of his injuries. His body was later possessed by a Kandarian demon. #Demon Scotty - Disintegrated when Ash threw the Necronomicon into the fire. #Demon Cheryl - Disintegrated when Ash threw the Necronomicon into the fire. Evil Dead II #Demon Linda - Head cut up by Ash with a chainsaw. #Ed - Possessed by a Kandarian demon. #Demon Ed - Hacked up by Ash using an axe. #Bobby Jo - Killed by the trees, presumably smashed against one by the tree's vines. #Jake - Pulled through a trapdoor by Demon Henrietta and killed in a violent explosion of blood. #Demon Henrietta - Shot in the head by Ash with a shotgun #Annie - Stabbed in the back by Ash's possessed and severed hand using a Kandarian dagger #Winged Deadite - Shot in the head by Ash with a shotgun. (Set in 1300 after Ash was sent back in time) Army of Darkness This film is set in the 1300s, as Ash was sent back in time by the Necronomicon's pages. There is a great battle between soldiers and Deadites, and undoubtedly there are more deaths than the ones mentioned here, as these are the ones shown onscreen. #Henry soldier: Thrown into the Pit and killed by the Deadite in a violent explosion of blood. #Henry soldier: Shot in the back by Arthur with a crossbow while trying to escape. #Pit Deadite: Decapitated by Ash using his chainsaw. #Pit Deadite 2: Shot by Ash using a shotgun. #Hag Deadite: Shot multiple times by Ash using a shotgun. #Evil Ash: Dismembered by Ash with a chainsaw, and then buried. He still appeared to be living during the burial. Was resurrected as a Deadite when Ash misspoke the third word of the Necronomicon. #14 Deadites: Blown up by Arthur's soldiers using bomb arrows. #At least 6 Deadites: Blown up by Arthur's soldiers using bomb catapults. #Deadite: Rock thrown on his head by one of Arthur's soldiers, breaking him to pieces. #Arthur soldier: Shot by a Deadite with arrows. #Arthur soldier: Shot by a Deadite with arrows. #Arthur soldier: Stabbed by a Deadite. #Arthur soldier: Stabbed by a Deadite. #3 Deadites: Slashed by Arthur's soldiers. #Arthur soldier: Stabbed by a Deadite. #Arthur soldier: Stabbed by a Deadite. #2 Deadites: Were crushed under a drawbridge when Ash drove through it with his car. #6 Deadites: Ground to bits by the propeller blades of Ash's jacked up car. #Deadite: Shot by Ash using his shotgun. #Deadite: Run over by Ash using his car. #6 Deadites: Ground to bits by the propeller blades of Ash's jacked up car. #Arthur soldier: Shot by a Deadite with an arrow. #Arthur soldier: Stabbed by a Deadite. #Deadite: Back broken by Ash. #Deadite: Stabbed by one of Arthur's soldiers. #Deadite: Stabbed by one of Arthur's soldiers. #Deadite: Slashed in the face by Arthur. #Deadite: Head kicked off by Arthur. #Deadite: Stabbed by Arthur. #Deadite: Decapitated by Henry the Red. #Deadite: Slashed by one of Henry's soldiers. #Deadite: Slashed by one of Henry's soldiers, sending him falling over the edge of the drawbridge. #Deadite: Thrown over the edge of the castle by one of Arthur's soldiers. #Arthur soldier: Punched in the face by Evil Ash. #Arthur soldier: Stabbed by Evil Ash. #Deadite: Crushed with a net of rocks, which was positioned directly above him and fell when Ash cut the rope holding it up. #Deadite: Speared by Ash. #Deadite: Thrown over the edge of the castle by Ash. #Deadite: Stabbed by Evil Ash. #Deadite: Stabbed by Ash using a torch. #Arthur soldier: Stabbed by Evil Ash. #Deadite: Decapitated by Evil Ash. #Evil Ash: Catapulted into the air, along with a bag of lit gunpower, by Ash. Evil Ash was completely destroyed when the gunpowder exploded. #Final Deadite: Shot multiple times by Ash using his shotgun. (set in the present when Ash returns) Category:Film series Category:Horror films